Out of my mind
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Mike Newton talks to Bella in private and then grabs her and kisses her, Bella eventually fights her way free and storms off. But then Bella can't stop thinking about it and realises she liked it. After an argument with Edward, she decides to find Mike Newton and see if he can satisfy her needs when Edward Cannot. (Includes Sexual Content) - Short Story - Three chapters at most.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of class, ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, Jesus would he ever shut up!

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton called after me, damn it he was right on my tail! I turned the corner off the hall and hurried down it. I slid between students, ducked under two men carrying a desk and even started to run.

"Bella!" he called after me. I ran straight around and came to an abrupt halt. There were several wet floor signs and men with mops, someone had flooded the bathroom and students weren't allowed down this corridor.

_Aw shit. _

I turned; maybe I could slip by him unnoticed.

"Bella!" Mike gasped, grabbing my arm.

Nope.

I started at Mike, utter hate burned on the surface of eyes but I took a breath and smiled.

"Oh hey, Mike. Didn't see you there." I said, starting to walk away. I gave up, no point trying to run.

"Really? I- I Uh shouted pretty loud."

"Nope, didn't hear you. Deaf as a bat." I said, walking slowly back down the hall.

"Isn't it blind as a bat?" He said, barging past people to keep up with me.

"That too." I said, trying to speed up.

"B-Bella?" He asked, "Could we talk? In private I mean? I have something I need to say."

"I'm kind of busy now, okay, Mike." I told him.

"Please, it'll take two minutes." he said. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't listen so I gritted my teeth, turned and I yanked him to the side, into the entrance of a classroom out of the crowded hall, and I closed the door.

"Yes, mike?" I asked. Suddenly he took a step forward and he grabbed me. His right hand found I and it caressed my waist, his left hand came up softly and landed on my cheek, it was warm and soft as he cupped my cheek in his hand, all this time he was being gentle yet he still forced me back up against the wall.

"Mike!" I gasped but I couldn't finish because then his lips met mine. At first panic, confusion and anger was all I felt, his lips moulded around mine, he was kissing me!

The litte-

But then I was kissing him.

What was I doing?

I found that while his body, firm against mine pushed me against the wall and his hands on my face and my body, and I didn't cringe at the touch. If anything it felt nice, warm. I urged for the comfort of his touch, any touch. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and played with my own. My hands came up, wrapping around his neck, and I leaned into him.

My phone beeped twice and my eyes snapped open.

He pulled back and I realised what the hell was happening.

"Mike!" I yelled, before I slapped him across the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV.**

**Two Hours later.**

I unbuttoned his pants and he tugged lightly on my shirt, stretching the fabric. I fiddled with his belt until I pulled it out and he lifted me into the air. I wrapped myself around him, my legs wrapped around his waist as we kissed and as he held me up. Edward stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. Our lips moved in time with each other and Edward raised his hands up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

I demanded this; I forced him to do this with me. I needed some sort of affection after what happened today. Mike Newton, his lips on mine! Thank god Edward couldn't read my mind! I felt so...in the mood, I'll say, after Mike's kiss.

But he kissed me, he forced it on. So like a dramatic teenage girl, I slapped him. I felt bad but he deserved it. I stormed off after that and didn't look back. I needed Edward to do this. Now.

His other hand he pulled up to my face and held my cheek in his cold hand. I rose up his shirt and slowly started to feel Edward's body. He brushed his fingers across my shoulders, letting the straps of my shirt fall. Pulling me into a gentle embrace, I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips caressed as we tumbled onto the bed, my hair framing my face made him pull apart, smile and brush a strand away. His cold hand gently caressed the side of my cheek then he pulled me in for another kiss.

I ran my hands down his back, lifting up his shirt until I was at his shoulders, in one swift movement his shirt was on the floor. I found myself in awe of his hard, lean frame as he stood almost naked before me. I tried to tear my gaze from the pale outline of his magnificent form, but it was no use, and his devilishly handsome smile shifted into a knowing grin as he caught me staring.

I reached up.

"Take them off" I told him, he went to take them off but his face, so happy a moment ago realised what was happened. Then he put his shirt back on and turned away.

_Damn it!_

"Edward," I scolded. "C'mon," I asked, he shook his head.

"Bella, you underestimate my control. I'm sorry." he said

"I know!" I said, "But Edward, I'm eighteen in two weeks, I need this now. I don't want to be a virgin at eighteen." I said, he scoffed.

"I've been a virgin for around one hundred years."

"That's you." I replied. "I don't want to wait too long, it may sound cheesy but I have needs!" I said, he shook his head.

"No."

"Edward!"

"No. I'm sorry." And he flew out the window.

"Stupid little!" I started. I lay on my bed, in my bra and my panties. I 'needed it, but no.

I understand the self control thing, but he refused to even kiss me for more than two minutes! I needed him to kiss me properly.

Kiss me like Mike.

Mike was willing to kiss me.

Then an intriguing thought came to me.

Maybe Mike would be willing to do more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV.**

_Don't be stupid, Bella,_ I thought to myself during English, _You and Edward have a beautiful thing, its love. True, honest, unconditional love, just because he refuses to touch you is no reason to go off and-_

Mike Newton walked by, he ignored my eyes but he did bend over to grab his bag.

_mmm, nice ass...Stop! _

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arm.

_Bella, don't. _I thought to myself once more. _Mike is...Mike! Sure he kissed you, and sure...you kinda liked it. Well...you liked it a lot. But that's not the point, the point is he kissed you against you're will. And you are angry! Get angry Bella!_

I sat up straight, with fury in my eyes ready to scowl at Mike, let him know I hate him. But I realised the entire classroom was empty and my teacher stared at me. I looked up at the clock and realised class was over...oh...probably the reason why Mike bent down to get his bag and walked away.

I got up, grabbed my bag and walked out with my head down. _Stupid, Bella._

I walked down the halls, and it was another five minutes before I realised I was following Mike. I was the one to barge past others, and to call his name. It was only when he sighed and turned around and looked down at me did I realise I wanted to lean up and kiss him again.

Kiss those lips...that neck...his body. mmm.

I cringed at myself, but then looked up at Mike.

"We have to talk." I told him, he looked around and then nodded. We turned and I lead the way. He followed me down the hall and we stopped in the corner. He sighed and looked down at me, I could still see the swelling on his cheek from where I hit him and a sting of guilt struck me.

"Okay, shoot." he said blankly.

"This isn't the place." I told him, before opening the janitor's closet wide enough for me to slip inside and yank him inside with me. The moment the door closed I pulled the cord and the dull light came on, I grabbed a small dust pan and brush and slid the brush through the handle. No one could get in and we would not be disturbed.

Excitement tingled inside me and I smiled. I turned and gasped, the closet was so much smaller than I had realised, and Mike was pressed firmly up against me (Which to be honest, was kind of fun.)

"What's up, Bella?" he asked, looking straight over the top of my head at the wall.

"Well...I-" but I was unable to get another word out, as my lips took over and then I was kissing him. Mike seemed shocked at first, falling back but he only got as far as the wall, and I let myself collapse on him. Our lips mashed together firmly, and while he stared at me, with wild eyes and his hands having no place to go, my eyes closed tightly and my hands wrapped around his neck.

After a few seconds, once the idiot realised what was happening, he started to kiss me back. I let him take control then; he lifted my legs up and I wrapped them around his waist, clinging to him. His hands, so much warmer than Edwards, moved up and down my thigh, squeezing when he reached my ass.

_I'm out of my fucking mind. _

Here I was, in the janitor's closet in the middle of school making out with none other than the annoying, perverted, Mike Newton. But I hadn't realised until that first kiss how much I craved the attention he gave me, I hadn't realised how much his warm touch, how much his soft plump lips and how much his urges to have me, made me feel so loved.

Mike's hand ran up my leg and it came up my shirt, tickling me under the arm and his hands firmly squeezed my breasts, harder than Edward had ever dared to. It hurt but I liked it. When he put me down and we parted, he looked me in the eyes, resting his forehead on my own.

"W-What about Edward?"

"Fuck Edward" I replied, grabbing the budge growing in his pants. Mike gasped and I giggled.

_Stop it. _The voice in the back of my mind whispered.

_Fuck you..._ I whispered back.

I pulled back and while Mike's kisses, like whispers, made their way up and down my neck, I unzipped his pants, yanked them down until they slid to his ankles, and I grabbed the tent in his black boxers. Mike was laughing quietly to himself, his hands on my shoulders, his breath now became panting.

It was odd, like this was his first ever time doing something like this.

I could feel Mike, already wet, so instead of waiting I slid down Mike's boxers and looked down at his member. It was a fair size, nowhere near as big as Edward, I had spied on Edward in the shower and even flaccid, Edward was bigger than Mike was fully erect. But still Mike was about average. I could work with that.

I took Mike fully in my hand, and softly started to pump his member up and down, soft at first then harder, his pre-cum provided me with a perfect lubricant. Mike was gasping and panting in my ear, with each pump he'd jump a little. Wait a sec, he was getting jerked off here and I wasn't getting anything but a tired wrist.

"C'mon, big boy." I figured out that calling guys 'Big Boy' even if they weren't big, raised their confidence so I called him it anyway. 'Show me what you got.' and with that I slid down my jeans, wiggled loose of my panties and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Uh-Bella, I-I-"

"You're a virgin? I know. It's okay, just do it. It'll be okay." I told him, and he nodded. I felt him, hesitant as he placed the head between my lower lips, moving it up and down at first, the little tease.

"Do it." I snapped, and he put the head inside. I gasped, it wasn't that bad though. My fingers and vibrator had been deeper, but there was something about the warm, flesh of a man that made me tingle and want more. I pulled Mike closer, deeper. He was gasping, whispering my name like the little hormonal nerd he was, and he kept gasping! Like he couldn't believe it was happening.

Well, if anyone had known Mike and my relationship before this, he obsessed and my trying to avoid him, they probably wouldn't believe it either.

I lifted my legs up against, wrapping them around Mike while his sheer body force held me to the wall. Mike started thrusting, not very well, I had to admit but he was getting the job done. I better not be picky. At least I'm getting fucked, better than being all sad, with Edward.

"Bella...Bella...Bella..." Mike was panting my name. I let myself roll around him, allowing him to go deep. His head, rubbing the inside and outside of my clitoris.

"Harder..." I panted into his neck, biting his ear lobe.

I couldn't stand it, I found my orgasm drawing closer, I couldn't stand it, and I needed it now. I bit my lip, trying my absolute hardest not to cry out when he hit my G spot and my orgasm washed through me, making my entire body vibrate and Goosebumps to cover my skin.

Mike suddenly cried out then. "I'm, I'm gonna cum."

"In me, I don't care." I whispered and I felt his warm liquid fill me up. He collapse onto me, forcing my against the wall as he continued to thrust, his balls slapping against me, loudly. His hands massaging my clit when he came to a halt.

We waited here for a few minutes, which cared how dirty we were. That was fucking amazing. While Mike slumped back, and sat down, half naked and covered in his cum on the mop bucket, I pulled my panties up, and instantly they were soaked with my wetness. I rubbed myself, just for that little bit of extra pleasure, before pulling up my pants.

"Bella..." he breathed. "Don't go."

"Oh don't worry, big boy," I told him, throwing my ruck-sack over my shoulder. "I'll be here, tomorrow. Same time. Be prepared." and with that, I removed the brush and slipped out into the crowd of oblivious students in the hall, whistling to myself as I followed them down, feeling satisfied.

_Oh Mike. Knew you were useful for something. _

**Author's note:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. This was just a little idea that came to me when I was bored. I knew it wouldn't be very long or have a serious plot but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please Review or let me know what you think :) **

**~FanWriter~**


End file.
